Anos Universitários
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Certas coisas que vemos nos trazem recordações... E Genma sabia disso... Fic Yaoi


**Anos Universitários**

Os anos universitários sempre terão histórias para nos contar. E não seria diferente com o então professor universitário Shiranui Genma.

O loiro estava à janela de sua sala visualizando seus alunos que iam para suas republicas para aproveitarem o feriado prolongado que começava. Um ar lembranças se formava em sua face, lembranças de sua época de estudando lhe viam à mente.

_Genma já estava em seu 3ª ano no curso de História da universidade e agora esperava pelo melhor amigo Hayate, um amigo de infância, que acabará de ingressar no curso de Direito e que, recusando-se a ingressar em alguma fraternidade, aceitou o convite para dividir o quarto de uma república com Genma._

_Ele estava feliz, afinal teria alguém com quem ele gostava de dividir tudo ali perto dele, pois antes só se viam nas férias._

_Assim que o moreno chegou, Genma fez questão de enturmá-lo e lhe apresentar toda a universidade e também a cidade onde ficava, já que eles não eram dali._

_Hayate estava encantado com todas aquelas novidades e queria muito conhecer tudo e todos._

_**- Realmente é uma bela cidade e a universidade parece um local onde me darei bem...**_

_**- Claro que sim... Você tem facilidade em fazer amizades... Para mim foi um pouco mais difícil... Só espero que não me esqueça agora que fará novas amizades.**__ – disse o loiro rindo sem jeito._

_**- Não seja idiota! Sabe que somos melhores amigos e isso não mudará!**__ – respondeu o moreno dando um tapa na nuca do amigo._

_Os meses se passaram..._

_Os dois viviam grudados quando não estavam em suas respectivas aulas. Nas festas, nos jogos, nos barzinhos, sempre juntos. Eram realmente muito ligados, sabiam tudo um do outro. Pelo menos era isso que pensavam._

_No fim das aulas da sexta feira, Hayate estava no quarto deles, quando Genma chegou todo sorridente assobiando feliz da vida._

_**- O que você tem hoje hein Gen?  
**__  
Sorrindo o loiro sentou-se em sua cama, a frente do moreno._

_**- Lembra da Konan que eu comentei com você que parecia estar a fim de mim?**___

_**- Hum... Lembro sim, o que tem ela?**_

_**- Então... Eu resolvi tomar coragem e fui falar com ela, e a convidei para sair... Ela aceitou! – **__respondeu o loiro cheio de entusiasmo.__** – Isso não é lega?**_

_**- Ah sim... Claro que é... – **__respondeu Hayate, mas sua face tomou um ar diferente e ele disfarçou para que o amigo não percebesse. __**– Que bom que esta feliz!**_

_Naquela noite Hayate não conseguiu pregar os olhos, estava inquieto. Algo dentro de si tirava-lhe o sono e a visão de Genma dormindo na cama ao lado em nada o ajudava. E naquele momento ele percebeu. Estava com ciúmes do loiro, do amigo de tantos anos... Estava com ciúmes porque amava Genma._

_Ele sentou-se à beira da cama e ficou visualizando o loiro dormindo e uma onda de tristeza inundou seu intimo e ele chorou._

_O fim de semana foi bem longo, com Genma comentando que ia sair com a Konan no sábado à noite e o domingo comentando como havia sido maravilhoso o tal encontro. _

_Hayate ouvia tudo pacientemente, se segurando para não sair dali gritando ou acabar por chorar na frente do amigo. No fundo ele tinha a esperança de que aquilo só ficasse em um mero encontro, mas não foi assim que aconteceu..._

_Os dias foram se passando e agora Konan era presença permanente na vida dos dois. O que exigia muito de Hayate, que começou a se distanciar um pouco do 'novo casal'._

_Ele começou a dar desculpas quando eles o chamavam para sair, começou a se isolar deles e ficar um pouco mais com alguns colegas de classe._

"_**Quem sabe assim eu me esqueço disso..."**__- pensava o moreno, enquanto tentava parecer que não havia nada de errado._

_Do outro lado, Genma sentia-se feliz com a nova namorada, mas o modo como Hayate vinha agindo ultimamente o entristecia, não pensava que o amigo o fosse 'abandonar' assim do nada, trocando-o pelos colegas da universidade._

_Algumas vezes ele tentou conversar com Hayate sobre isso, mas o moreno dizia que era coisa da cabeça dele, e que ele não o abandonaria. E quando isso ocorria, ele voltava a sair algumas vezes com Genma e Konan para que o loiro não se sentisse infeliz, mesmo que isso o fizesse infeliz._

_Num final de semana prolongado por um feriado, os alunos da republica resolveram fazer uma big festa e Hayate, evitando ficar com o casalzinho, decidiu que iria nela._

_Quando estava se arrumando Genma chegou._

_**- Vai sair à festa Hay?**_

_Perguntou o loiro, pois Hayate não era de sair sozinho, mas não estranhou, pois nos últimos tempos o moreno vinha fazendo muita coisa que não era de seu feitio._

_**- Sim, eu vou... **__– respondeu enquanto terminava de se arrumar. –__** Konan e você não vão? **__– perguntou fingindo interesse._

_**- Não... Ela viajou e eu preferi ficar por aqui mesmo... **_

_**- Hum entendo... Bom se mudar de idéia, apareça lá. **__– comentou enquanto se dirigia a para a porta._

_**- Quem sabe... Mas acho que ficarei... Mesmo assim, boa festa!**_

_Não seria uma boa festa. E Hayate tinha certeza disso, enquanto saía de lá e se dirigia ao local da festa._

_No quarto, Genma tomava um banho e deitava-se na cama. Havia sido um dia cansativo e logo o loiro adormeceu._

_Lá pelas tantas da madrugada o moreno adentra o quarto completamente ébrio, e sentasse na cama, onde começa a se despir. Mesmo fazendo certo barulho, não acorda o loiro que dormia. E ele para o que esta fazendo para olhar o amigo e amado dormindo, tendo o brilho da lua a iluminar seu corpo semi descoberto. Hayate sente faltar-lhe ar ao ficar a admirar o corpo de Genma enquanto termina de retirar suas roupas._

_E tomado por algo muito maior que sua sanidade, ele acaba indo em direção a cama do moreno e retirando o lençol que o cobria. O moreno estava apenas de roupa intima e Hayate sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com a cena de ver tão de perto o corpo de Genma que, sem pensar, ele deitou sobre o corpo do mesmo e começou a beijá-lo, segurando firmemente as mãos do outro._

_Genma acordou assustado, sentia que o seguravam e o beijavam, ainda estava desnorteado por causa do sono e demorou um pouco para perceber que fazia aquilo com ele._

_**- Hayate? O que você esta fazendo?**__ – perguntou o moreno espantado com a cena._

_Hayate não o respondeu e continuou a beijá-lo, roçando seu corpo contra o do loiro, que tentava, em vão, soltar-se do moreno._

_**- Hay... Pare com isso... Você...**_

_O loiro reclamava, com a voz falhada, pois os beijos do moreno já desciam para áreas próximas a seu membro que, por instinto, já se encontrava atento. E Hayate sorriu ao ver que o amigo já estava tão alerta e sem qualquer aviso prévio, ele começou a passar a língua sobre a peça de roupa que ali se encontrava o que retirava do moreno alguns gemidos instintivos, mesmo que ele tentasse evitá-los.  
Mesmo correndo o risco de Genma se soltar, Hayate solta uma das mãos dele, para poder retirar a peça intima que lhe impedia de chegar ao que desejava. E Genma bem que tentou, não fosse Hayate ser mais forte que ele.  
O moreno olhou para Genma com malicia assim que viu exposto à sua frente o membro do loiro, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas nem isso fez com que Hayate parasse, e o moreno abocanhou o membro começando a sugá-lo com desejo e intensidade._

_Genma se contorcia com aquilo, tentava escapar, mas não sentia força em suas pernas ou mesmo em seu corpo, aquilo o estava deixando desnorteado e ele sentia que se esvaia de seu corpo sua sanidade._

_Hayate, por sua vez, estava a cada minuto mais e mais adorando aquilo, não que seu sonho fosse ter o loiro daquela forma, mas no estado em que se encontrava ter Genma já era tudo. E foi pensando e agindo assim que o moreno se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro e voltando a beijar o corpo dele, o invadiu._

_Genma gemeu profundamente com a dor que sentia naquele momento e Hayate ficou ali, imóvel por alguns instantes até que o corpo de Genma se acostumasse, iniciando em seguida um movimento e vai e vem que começou lento, mas que aos pouco foi tomando velocidade e intensidade, enquanto ele estimulava também o membro do loiro, que gemia de olhos fechados fortemente. Os corpos suados demonstravam que era intenso o ato e quando não mais suportou Genma acabou por gozar na mão do moreno que o seguiu fazendo o mesmo dentro dele._

_Nesse momento, Hayate tomou ciência do que fizera, quando se retirou de dentro do loiro e o viu virar para o lado e chorar._

_**- Gen... eu... me...**__- tentou falar._

_**- Sai de perto de mim Hayate!**__- disse o loiro sem olhá-lo._

_Hayate até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sabia que naquele momento nenhuma palavra ou gesto ajudaria. Então ele se levantou e foi para sua cama, mas não conseguiu pregar os olhos, muito menos Genma, que chorava em silêncio, não só seu corpo, mas também seu orgulho havia sido ferido naquela noite, e pela pessoa que ele menos esperava... seu amigo._

_Na manhã seguinte o que pairava no ar era um clima de morte, da amizade que morrera na noite que se passou._

_Genma havia acordado cedo e pego algumas roupas e saído. Hayate estava acordado, mas nem se moveu, não teve coragem. O loiro passou o resto do fim de semana sumido. Hayate até pensou em procurá-lo, mas onde? Não atendia ao telefone, nem Konan sabia onde ele estava. Só lá pelas tantas da noite foi que Genma voltou._

_**- On... Onde esteve Genma? Ficamos preocupados com você! **__– disse Hayate em pé no meio do quarto o encarando._

_Genma nada falou, colocou sua bolsa em um canto e pegou uma muda de roupa, indo para o banheiro tomar seu banho._

_Hayate suspirou e deitou na cama, ficando a fitar o teto. Até que Genma voltou e ele novamente o olhou. O loiro evitava olhar o ex- amigo, então logo se deitou virado para a parede._

_**- Peço que não mais me dirija à palavra Hayate. E nãos e preocupe, logo arrumarei um local para mim e não precisaremos mais nos ver! **__– disse o loiro friamente._

_Hayate pensou em responder, em questionar, em pedir perdão por usa atitude, mas não fez nada disso, apenas respirou fundo e respondeu baixo._

_**- Não se preocupe...**_

Enquanto caminhava para fora do campus, o jovem professor reparava em alguns alunos que ainda estavam por ali, alguns casais. Casais esses que lembravam muito Hayate e Konan. E a essa lembranças um ar de mal estar ocupou a face do loiro que se encaminhava para o estacionamento.

Dentro de seu carro ele olhava o horizonte e mais lembranças vinham...

_Já se iam alguns dias desde o ocorrido e Genma ainda não encontrara lugar para ficar, mas não mais passava os fins de semana na republica._

_Hayate não mais saia, não tinha vontade de fazer nada, quando estava em aula pouco prestava atenção. Indo todos os dias ao prédio onde Genma estudava e o via de longe, também sozinho, ou acompanhado de Konan. Mas o moreno ficava de longe, escondido, apenas observando o loiro. Quando no quarto, não ousava se aproximar dele ou olhá-lo mais preferia manter-se invisível, já havia feito mal em demasia ao amigo e não queria piorar a situação._

_Foi quando em uma segunda feira após longas semanas daquilo Hayate de decidiu que ele deveria fazer algo, pois não estava mais suportando aquela situação. Passou a semana toda fora, só voltando à pensão no fim da noite, cansado e logo dormindo._

_Genma reparava naquilo, e em como o moreno vinha se comportando depois de tudo. Sentia-se mal, mas não conseguia perdoar o ex-amigo e muito menos agüentava ficar ali, no mesmo quarto que ele, mas estava difícil arrumar local para ficar assim no meio do ano e ele teria que suportar aquilo pelo menos até o fim do ano. Assim pensava ele..._

_Foi na manhã de sexta feira que Genma teve uma surpresa ao acordar e já ver o outro retirando suas roupas do guarda roupa e as arrumando sobre a cama. _

_As malas de Hayate estavam ali também e ele retirava roupas e pertences do guarda roupas e da escrivaninha e começava a organizar tudo nas malas._

_Genma viu tudo aquilo e um amargor veio a sua boca naquele momento. Estaria o moreno indo embora? Desistindo da universidade? Tais questões vieram a sua mente e ele não se conteve._

_**- Está indo embora?**_

_**- Sim! Arrumei um local para ficar... Já que você estava primeiro aqui, não vejo o porquê que tenha que sair... **__– disse organizando as coisas, sem olhar o outro. __**– E não se preocupe, pois não me verá mais...**__ - disse enquanto ia ao banheiro pegar seus pertences pessoais._

_Genma sentou-se na cama e olhando tudo aquilo, sentiu um frio, um arrepio, um vazio se formar dentro de si e baixou a cabeça, pensativo, até que o moreno saiu do banheiro e ele entrou, se trancando lá. Sentia-se aliviado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Havia perdido alguém muito especial. E quando saiu do banheiro nem Hayate nem suas malas estavam mais ali. E ele caminhou até a janela e escondido atrás da cortina viu o moreno seguindo para o taxi._

_Hayate seguia para o taxi a passos rápido, sem olhar para trás, não olharia ou mudaria de idéia. Entrou no taxi e só olhou para onde era quarto, quando o mesmo começou a se mover e ele chorou._

_**- Adeus meu amor...**_

Enquanto dirigia, Genma também chorava, eram lembranças tristes e ele não queria mais lembrar. Então, secando as lagrima, ele ligou o rádio para tentar apagar o que pensava, mas foi em vão, pois a música que tocava era uma que o marcou muito naquela época, principalmente naquele instante de despedida.

"Babe, I love you so… I want you to know… That I'm going to miss your love… The minute you walk out that door…"

E parado no maldito trânsito, sua mente vagou pela letra e retornou a relembrar o passado.

"So please don't go… Don't go… Don't go away… Please don't go… Don't go... I'm begging you to stay…"

_Os primeiros dias sem Hayate foram de certa forma suportáveis pelo loiro, que se sentia menos constrangido e ele tentou refazer sua vida, já que ninguém sabia do ocorrido alem dele e do outro, ele pensava que poderá logo esquecer o que ocorreu e voltar a ser como era antes, só que desta vez, sem um melhor amigo de infância. _

_Os dias se passaram e Genma não aceitava mais dividir o quarto com mais ninguém, não estava disposto a dividir o quarto com um estranho, já que quando resolveu dividir o resultado não foi agradável, por isso preferiu ficar só, recebendo vez ou outra Konan ali, mas mesmo a presença dela já o estava incomodado. Ele pensava que estava enjoando dela e assim resolveu terminar e ficar sozinho. Precisava de um tempo apenas para ele._

_Só que esse tempo o fez perceber o quanto Hayate lhe fazia falta. Lembrava de como era bom ter o amigo perto e começava a lhe deixar entristecido, tanto que ele se pegou algumas vezes indo até o prédio onde ele estudava e ficava tentando encontrá-lo, mas era em vão, parecia que Hayate havia sumido da face do campus, e ele foi ter com alguns colegas de classe do moreno, para descobrir se este estava ainda vindo às aulas, e sentiu um alivio ao saber que sim, mas ficou preocupado, pois os colegas disseram-no que Hayate estava abatido, calado, sempre aéreo, isso quando ele vinha... Pois já fazia três dias que o loiro não aparecia para as aulas._

_Isso preocupou Genma._

_Naquela noite Genma teve sérios pesadelos que o fizeram acordar suado e chorando, sem contar que acordou chamando por Hayate._

_**- O que esta havendo comigo? **__– passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos._

_Levantou e foi ao banheiro, jogando água no rosto e, depois, fitando seu reflexo, ele se recordou do pesadelo. A imagem de ver Hayate morrendo, de diversas formas era algo que estraçalhava o loiro por dentro, era por do que a dor de vê-lo também partindo antes disso._

_Naquele momento Genma percebeu algo, percebeu que estava apaixonado por Hayate, mas ele não soube dizer para si, se isso ocorreu antes ou depois daquela noite, mas ele sabia que estava e não podia negar mais._

_E saindo do banheiro, se recostou no batente e ficou olhando a cama vazia, que outrora era de Hayate, e se recordou do moreno ali deitado, nas manhãs antes das aulas. Genma sorriu de canto, enquanto uma lagrima escorria por sua face._

_**- Vou te encontrar... **__- prometeu a si mesmo antes de deitar-se e tentar novamente dormir._

_Na manhã seguinte, o loiro se levantou e decidiu que passaria o dia todo de tocaia no prédio onde Hayate estudava até que ele aparecesse. Sabia que hoje o moreno iria à aula, era seu dia predileto._

_Ele se encaminhou para lá e ficou sob algumas árvores que davam uma visão privilegiada da entrada do prédio e o escondia ao mesmo tempo. As horas passaram, alunos entravam e saiam e nada de Hayate, até que o loiro o viu saindo rapidamente ao soar o sinal de saída, e ele o seguiu._

_Foi até fácil seguir o moreno, e depois de algum tempo de caminhada Genma descobriu onde Hayate estava. Era um motel na saída da cidade, um lugar um tanto quanto afastado da universidade. Ele ficou olhando o moreno de longe adentrar e um quarto, parecia que estava bem e sua falta de coragem o fez voltar para a pensão._

_Hayate esta um pouco mais animado, era sexta feira, só teria aulas de que realmente gostava, e poderia assim esquecer um pouco da saudade que sentia de Genma, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo as aulas acabaram e ele se foi para seu novo 'lar', para desfrutar da companhia da solidão._

_Lá, ele tomou um banho e colocou apenas uma boxer e uma bermuda e deitou, ligando o radio e acabou por cochilar._

_No caminho de volta, os pensamentos de Genma estavam a mil assim como seu coração e ele brigava consigo, pois uma parte sua o mandava ir embora e esquecer Genma (razão) e a outra o mandava correr e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo por ele (emoção). Ele caminhou por algum tempo e acabou por se deixar levar pelo coração. Não podia perder a chance de dizer o que sentia mesmo que o moreno o enxotasse dali, ele diria o que sentia só assim se sentiria melhor._

Genma estacionou sue carro na garagem de as casa e saiu dele, seus olhos marejados, eram vestígios das lembranças. Ele sentiu o mesmo amargor que sentira anos atrás e um aperto no peito. Parecia que Le revivia tudo aquilo novamente, tanto que ao entrar em casa, o silencio o fez mal e ele ligou o rádio em alguma estação musical e subiu para quarto, indo tomar uma ducha para relaxar.

As musicas que passavam o faziam se acalmar e continuar a ter seus flashbacks.

_Genma correra de volta ao motel e parou à porta do quarto de Hayate, sua respiração era ofegante, então ele aguardou uns instantes e tomando coragem bateu na porta. Como o moreno não o atendeu, ele ficou insistindo com suas batidas, até escutar o outro se aproximar da porta para abrir._

_Hayate levantara ainda sonolento e irritado, pois somente o pessoal do motel sabia que ele estava ali, e dissera que não queria ser interrompido, tanto que ele já estava abrindo a porta, preparado par brigar com quem estava ali. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Genma parado na sua frente._

_**- Genma? Mas o que...**_

_Foram as únicas palavras que Hayate pronunciou antes que o moreno o agarrasse e o beijasse sem dar tempo do moreno ter qualquer reação._

_Genma, tendo seus lábios nos de Hayate, empurrou o corpo dele para a parede mais próxima, sem soltar seus lábios, fechando a porta com o pé. O beijo era intenso e cheio de desejo. E Hayate, de olhos abertos, não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, mas correspondia àquele ato com o mesmo ou maior desejo. O loiro o beijava e arranhava suas laterais, deixando seus corpos bem colados e só separou seus lábios quando precisou de ar. _

_Ele olhou para Hayate e tocou os próprios lábios, com uma cara de espanto._

_**- Desculpe... Eu não deveria ter feito isso... **__– disse se virando e sentando de cabeça baixa na cama._

_Hayate ficou a olhá-lo por alguns segundos e só depois caminhou até ele e ficou em pé perto dele._

_**- O que veio fazer aqui Gen?**_

_**- Eu não sei, estou confuso! **__– passava aas mãos nervosamente nos cabelos._

_Hayate se abaixou na frente do loiro e ergueu seu queixo para que o mesmo o olhasse nos olhos._

_**- Você sabe sim! Senão não teria me encontrado e muito menos vindo até aqui, e me beijado como beijou...**_

_Lembrar do beijo neste comentário o fez sorrir de canto, e esse sorriso fez Genma se arrepiar. Ele tentou fugir do olhar de Hayate, mas não conseguia, ele estava ali e precisava falar._

_**- Eu não posso... **__– ele tomou ar e falou com voz baixa mais firme. __**– Eu não posso e nem quero ficar longe de você Hay... **__– baixou novamente o olhar sem jeito e sentindo o rosto corar. __**– Eu te amo...**_

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Hayate sentiu lhe faltar o chão e colocando sua cabeça encostada na dele, o moreno sentiu suas lagrimas rolarem_

_**- Você não sabe como eu estou ao ouvir isso... **__– disse enquanto o segurava pelo rosto e começava a beijá-lo novamente._

_Genma fechou os olhos e aproveitou ao máximo aquela sensação, aquele sabor, deixando suas mãos segurarem a nuca do moreno, acariciando seus cabelos como o moreno fazia com ele._

_**- Me perdoa Hay... Eu não queria que tivesse ido embora... **__– dizia Genma separando o beijo, com lagrimas._

_**- Eu que devo me desculpar, se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz nada disso teria ocorrido...**_

_Genma se aproximou e deu um selinho em Hayate e o abraçou. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, ali abraçados._

Debaixo do chuveiro, Genma sorria, parecia que ainda sentia aquele abraço. O calor da água lhe parecia frio, perto da lembrança que tinha do calor do corpo de Hayate.

Ele se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro, colocou uma roupa para dormir e deitou. Ficou fitando o teto por alguns momentos e cochilou, voltando a sonhar com o passado.

_Aquela proximidade de seus corpos e estando tão longe de conhecidos que o pudessem atrapalhar fez com que os dois voltassem a se beijar de forma intensa e desejosa._

_Hayate levantou e enquanto beijava Genma, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, e este o ajudava, jogando-a em algum lugar do chão._

_O moreno se deitou sobre o corpo de Genma, roçando seu corpo ao dele. Hayate beijava e mordia o pescoço de Genma, fazendo-o soltar gemidos de prazer, enquanto suas hábeis mãos começavam a desafivelar a calça do loiro, que juntamente com sua roupa intima foram retiradas pelo moreno, que ficou um pouco em pé admirando o loiro. Então ele retirou sua roupa e deitou sobre Genma, que estava de olhos fechado, devido à timidez que sentia ali._

_**- Genma... Te amo tanto... Esse está sendo o melhor dia da minha vida!**__ – sussurrava o moreno enquanto mordia e beijava._

_Genma apenas puxou o rosto de Hayate para cima e o beijou, não sabia o que dizer, então preferia demonstrar, o que alegrava e excitava ainda mais Hayate, que começava a roçar seu corpo ao de Genma, deixando que o mais velho sentisse suas ereções esfregando uma na outra._

_Hayate separou o beijo e começou a percorrer o corpo de Genma com beijos e mordidas, queria sentir todo o gosto do seu amado. Ele lambeu os mamilos do loiro que gemeu com um sorriso de canto, só que não era ali onde Hayate queria ficar, então os beijos desceram mais e Genma levantou o rosto assustado, mas quando ele pensou em pronunciar alguma oposição àquilo, Hayate abocanhou seu membro e começou a sugá-lo com desejo. Isso fez com que Genma se jogasse de novo no colchão, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar e estremecer. _

_E ele gemia alto com aquilo, o que excitava cada vez mais Hayate e se masturbava enquanto saboreava o loiro._

_Quando percebeu que não agüentaria mais, Hayate se posicionou entre as pernas de Genma e deitou sobre ele novamente, voltando a beijá-lo e arranhar suas laterais._

_**- Espero que esteja gostando... **__– sussurrou entre um beijo e outro. __**– Prometo que serei mais carinhoso...**_

_Ao terminar de falar, Hayate introduziu um dedo na entrada de Genma, o que fez com que o loiro apertasse os braços dele._

_**- Calma Gen, logo isso passa... **__– disse sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo._

_Genma estava nervoso com aquilo, a última vez não havia sido em nada prazerosa para ele e isso o traumatizara._

_Quando Hayate introduziu o outro dedo movimentando-os lá dentro, mais uma vez Genma o apertou, só que com menos força, provavelmente já estava a se acostumar com aquilo, e já abria um pouco mais as pernas para dar espaço ao moreno._

_Hayate entendeu o recado e retirou os dedos de lá, introduziu seu membro calmamente na entrada de Genma, que gemia em um misto de dor e prazer. Hayate se movia devagar, para que Genma se acostumasse com aquela nova situação e o acariciava o corpo e o rosto. Genma, de olhos fechados, gemia com aquilo. Aquela sensação era nova para ele e ele estava sentindo um prazer indescritível._

_Quando Genma já estava acostumado, Hayate intensificou a velocidade e a força das estocadas, queria retirar mais gemidos dos lábios de Genma, e isso não foi difícil._

_Genma via sua sanidade se esvair junto com seu suor. Suor este que misturado com o de Hayate, molhavam a cama._

_Os dois se moviam em uma perfeita sincronia, pois Genma queria sentir o moreno o mais profundo possível, sem deixar de beijar os lábios de Hayate, que para ele eram mais doces que uva._

_Hayate começava a estimular Genma, queria vê-lo gemer profundamente no clímax de toda aquela loucura. E enquanto isso Genma pegava uma das mãos de Hayate e começava a sugar seus dedos como se fosse o membro dele, a visão era muito excitante para Hayate, que começou a estocar com mais velocidade. Os gemidos dos dois eram intensos quase em uma cadencia perfeita._

_Hayate sentia o corpo estremecer e sabia que logo ejacularia, então ele voltou a beijar Genma com desejo e a masturbá-lo com igual velocidade que o estocava e assim em pouco tempo Genma sujou o abdômen de Hayate com seu liquido e Hayate preencheu Genma com o seu._

_Com a respiração Hayate deitou sobre o corpo do também ofegante Genma que o abraçou e ficou a acariciar seus cabelos, finalmente ele disse algo._

_**- Espero que agora você volte comigo.. Não pretendo deixar você aqui sem mim nem mais uma noite se quer...**_

_Hayate riu daquilo e deitando sobre o peito do loiro, sorrindo, disse:_

_**- Isso só se você for exclusivamente meu!**_

_**- Eu já sou!**_

_Hayate sorriu e beijou os lábios de Genma com carinho._

_**- Te amo!**_

_**- Também te amo!**_

Já se fazia noite e um vulto adentrava o quarto escuro onde Genma dormia com um sorriso na face. Ele se aproximou da cama e se deitou ao lado do loiro beijando seus lábios.

**- Acorde meu amor...**

Ao ouvir a voz, Genma abriu os olhos sorrindo.

**- Que bom que chegou!**

**- É bom estar em casa... Ainda mais tendo você a me esperar em nossa cama.**

**- Te amo Hayate!**

**- Não mais do que eu Genma... **– disse voltando a beijá-lo com desejo e amor.

* * * * * * * *

Mais uma fic para a Rukia...

Nos últimos tempos Hayate e Genma vem populando minha mente e como vc é minha Hayate... minhas fic's deles são para vc...

Espero que goste meu anjo ^^'

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
